News
The News is a part of Plague Inc. in which world news is displayed. There are some which effect the plague, and others which are entirely random. For more info, please see List of references. News involving or about the Plague * begins in * DNA detected! * infecting more countries *New disease spotted in : New minor disease spreading: In a normal check-up, a doctor in found a new disease which has been named . It appears to be mostly harmless but must be investigated further. Other countries are also reporting this disease * starts cure research * starts work on cure: '' is first to instruct doctors to begin research into a cure for . Without greater funding, it is expected to take a long time'' *Scientists exploit Fever/Fever symptoms targetted *New aid programme for Poor countries: The UN announced a new aid intiative for poor countries - making them less vulnerable to disease *Scientists exploit Tumours/Tumours symptoms targetted *Scientists exploit Diarrhoea/Diarrhoea symptoms targetted *First death in : First death from has been confirmed in Turkey. Bad luck or the beginning of something terrible? *Scientists increase understanding of Fever:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Fever and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Scientists increase understanding of Tumours:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Tumours and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Airplanes use new sterilisation air filters:'' New air filters are now being used to'''' '''stop airplanes transmitting any disease between countries. Only advanced airbourne diseases can survive on' them'' *(following previous) Upgrade lets airplanes be infected again *Festival of Love in : '' celebrates the Festival of Love. Fans praise the replacement of International Kissing Day. Critics question hygiene standards'' *London Olympics mystery * shuts down seaports: has become the first country to try to limit the spread of by limiting access into and out of the country. Time will tell if this will work. *(if Bird I or other Bird stages are evolved) exterminates pigeons *(following previous) exterminates all birds * shuts land borders * issues pandemic alert * declares martial law * approves human experimentation * mobilises infectious disease teams * bans all flights *(if Livestock transmission is evolved) culls all livestock or bans movement of livestock * prioritising cure research * declares national emergency * closes all ports *(if Air transmission is evolved) distributes face masks *(if Water transmission is evolved) dispenses bottled water * prioritises healthcare for the infected * starts central corpse disposal * uses mass graves * placed on watchlist *(if Rodent transmission evolved) starts rat extermination campaign * sets up trauma centres * leading global cure effort * puts curfews in place * removes drug research safeguards * gives cure maximum priority * shuts down water supply *(if Blood transmission evolved) conducts nationwide blood tests *(if Insect transmission evolved) distributes insect repellant *'s government has fallen *'s government has collapsed * closes all public buildings * burns corpses * shuts down Internet * executes infected people * bombs infected cities * genome fully sequenced * genes manipulated: Scientists have introduced synthetic genes into . WHO researchers say that this breakthrough will help cure efforts * about to eradicate humans * shuts down mobile networks *New dry winds in arid countries: Latest research shows that strong dry winds are sweeping through arid countries due to global warming *RMS - 'threat level increased' *WHO - 'threat level increased' *CDC teams hunt Patient Zero *CDC teams close on Patient Zero *CDC teams identify Patient Zero Necroa Virus *WARNING: Necroa Virus identified: Batman is a Necroa Virus. It has extreme regenerative abilities combined with aggressive metabolic demands but most of its genetic structure is a mystery *Mother reunited with 'dead' son *Mother claims 'dead' son tried to kill her *Woman survives devastating industrial acident *Blockbuster zombue film stages 'zombie attacks' *Bath salts blamed for cannibalism surge * destroyed by zombies * destroyed humanity: Mindless zombies infected with have hunted down the last human survivors. The zombies will decay and soon the whole world will be empty. *Wave of brutally violent attacks reported *Paper claims police are being overwhelmed *Zombies destroy : Zombies have hunted down the last group of survivors in . There is no one left alive and without food. The zombies will begin to starve *Burglar 'didn't notice being shot' *Hospital 'riot' claims multiple lives * begins to reanimate the dead * turning people into zombies * causing anti-social behaviour: A new virus has been found in and has been named . It appears to trigger extreme anti-social behaviour. No other countries have reported this disease '' **Or: ''Other countries are also reporting this disease *Z Com project activated in *Z Com destroyed in * joins the Z Com project * places armed forces on high alert * sets up refugee camps * makes corpse decapitation webinar * authorises Shoot on Sight protocol * approves 'Preemptive neutralisation' * fortifies hospitals Neurax Worm *Neurax Worm emerges!: '' is a Neurax Worm, undiscovered for thousands of years. Now humans have entered its natural habitat and given it the means to spread...'' *Infected worship : People infected with Batman are reporting visions of Rapture and a glorious new overlord species. Without a cure, life as we know it will be over * 'just another parasite': Scientists tell public not to worry about . Although unpleasant, it does not appear to cause any symptoms in humans and will be 'easily cured ' * enslaves humanity: The whole world worships Batman as their god ans master. Efforts to cure the plague have ceased and humanity is entering a dark new future as a slave species *'s population now worships the Neurax Worm * bans Neurax Host discrimination * votes to reduce cure effort * considers reducing Neurax Worm cure effort * considers reducing cure effort * bans long hair * bans hats and headwear * bans headwear * holds Compulsory Neurax Infection Sessions * sets up Neurax Education sessions * legalises Neurax communities * votes to pause cure effort * legalises Worm stop and search *New obsession: avoiding parasitic worms: Reports are coming in all over the world of an exteme obsession with avoiding parasitic worms - severe measures being taken to avoid infection *New obsession: eradicating parasitic worms *New obsession: earthworm collecting Frozen Virus *Largest ancient cave drawing discovered in Syria *Humans becoming Neanderthals: People infected with Pithovirus are now fully regressing mentally and physically to a Neanderthal species. The world as we know it is about to change... Random News *'Crazy Dave' convicted of Garden Centre robbery *Millions of pre-orders for latest smartphones *University debate controversy - Huge controversy erupts over university debate on whether it is fair for parents living off state benefits to give birth to children which they can't support *Major oil field discovered in Arctic *Global recession to end 'soon' *Woman catches Man Flu *Llama collecting is 'the new craze' *New Malaria drug in testing *Major filesharing website banned *Hi tech camouflaged tank 'lost' by army *Water shortages causing conflict *New social network launches: There is a new social network on the scene for people without friends. Blankbook+ is expected to attract billions of people within days *Major Oil discovery in Africa *Australia sacks the queen *Gamers worldwide begin worshipping helix fossil *Brazil investigating new aircraft carrier *Goat union demands royalties from game dev *'Earth not a planet', science body claims *Tensions in Ukraine reach critical levels *Strange space debris found *Senkaku islands sink - diplomats relieved *Historian identifies 3 Ages of Wonders *Scotland 'should become part of France' *Chaucer's work being digitally remastered *Creeper executed for destruction of virtual property *Teacher sacked for 'teaching Castle Raid' in history *Cyber attacks 'increasingly concerning' *Safety experts say that paper cuts 'can kill' *Politician makes polygraph machine explode *Utah man accidentally sues himself, claims harrassment *Mystery woman donates billions to charity *Most expensive movie ever 'cost too much' *Botoshel solves NAZG mystery *First public chicken crossing declared in Peru *Spain announces austerity measures *Far Right party wins seats in European election *Miniature black hole 'not a concern', says scientists *Blockbuster FPS 'will not be controversial' *'Aliens not interested in Earth' says writer *Doubts raised over War on Drugs *Melting glaciers are 'major tourist opportunity' *France considers banning employment *India Current Account surplus grows *Expert warns invisible horse riding can cause hair loss *FTL developer sued over 'permadeath' emotional trauma *Concern over East Asian financial distortions *Goldman Stanley Bank Crisis: The investment bank reported catastrophic losses today due to a technical error in their random number generator *Dictator demands solar eclipse on birthday *Nurse wages soar due to global shortage *Top notch mine opens in Sweden: Miners and crafters look forwards to the opening of a new, top notch diamond mine which is expected to revitalise the Swedish economy *Yoyo attacks becoming more common *Typewriting monkeys produce copy of Shakespeare *Insurgency continues in Middle East *Latest zombie movie 'based on truth' *Profit warning in US retail sector *China trade deficit narrows *Harry Potter reboot 'considered' *Giant whale sinks fishing boat *'Mankini not funny,' says Kazakh professor *Higgs Boson found behind sofa. Owner baffled *Rusty Rake declared a deadly weapon *AC-130 'safest place in event of zombie attack' *Australia and Japan in court over whaling *Excessive TV watching linked to brain cancer *Danish Mafia becoming 'too powerful' *Famine feared in South Asia *Experts concerned that children not reading enough *Warcrimes trial launched in The Hague *Man freed after 12 years stuck in hole *Child reinvents wheel. Engineers baffled *Japan avoids fiscal meltdown *Ridiculous' fisherman arrested on firearm charges (there was a typo in this news headline in which only one comma was inserted) *PRISM reveals interest in Plague Inc. players *Leaning tower of Pisa 'leaning the wrong way' *Brazil investigating new aircraft carrier *World Cup fever infects the world! *Mass panic over 3D printed robotic juicer *Justin Bibble trampled by fans *Computer games industry growing in UK *Texas votes to ban guns *North Korea rescues Space Station: '' North Korea uses Peace Rockets to save the International Space Station from space junk collision. Significant debris caused by explosion'' *Footballer given anti-biotics after Suarez bite *Spanish galleon found off Ecuadorian coast *New island found in Pacific *Minor gold rush near Istanbul *New leader of WHO 'elected' Disaster News *Tsunami hits : Extreme tsunami hits . WHO analysts expect significant property damage and electricity shortages *Severe storms strike : Severe storms strike heavily populated area in . WHO analysis warn of crop and property damage CDC and WHO-related News 'WHO' *WHO study shows world's obesity epidemic increasing *WHO study shows global warming increasing catastrophes *WHO expects increases in life expectancy for next 50 years *WHO study says 'Million-death earthquake is possible' *WHO shows terrorism risk is declining around the world *WHO report shows happiness a key to longivity 'CDC' *CDC: 38% of US adults don't walk >10mins per week *CDC: zombie spoof increased emergency preparedness *CDC protocols 'halve dialysis bloodstream infections' *CDC pioneers new anti-malarial strategies *CDC teams hunt Patient Zero *CDC teams close on Patient Zero *NASA/CDC discuss benefits of space science research Category:Events